


Don’t come back, it won’t end well.

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, Tenet paro, 天能paro, 龍千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 別回頭，我們注定沒有未來。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 5





	Don’t come back, it won’t end well.

「發生過的事情，就是已經發生了。」  
What's happened has happened.

龍水手中拿著形狀詭異的沉重金屬塊，除了自己以外，千空和他各自握著能夠扭轉整個世界的未來的一部分，同樣擁有三分之一時光機的司已經轉身走向等在他們後方的直升機，而龍水僅僅是轉頭看了一眼即將升空的飛行機，一個突如其來的念頭閃過他的腦海，龍水突然意識到，這或許就是千空曾經告訴他的那個時刻──他們的關係即將畫上休止符的時刻。  
『等時間到了，你就會知道了。』那時告訴他這句話的千空赤裸上身，背對著他站在面向一望無際的海岸的陽台上，逐漸沒入海平面的昏黃夕陽像是在對方的身上勾勒出了璀璨的金邊，讓白皙皮膚上的咬痕更加明顯，千空慢慢轉過身，曾經年少的臉孔已經留下些微歲月的刻痕，但依舊深深地吸引著龍水。  
當時還年輕的他不懂千空說出這句話的意義，只把它當作對方一如往常給他的、一道又一道難題，但這時的龍水才懂，這幾年來千空所說的每一句話都有他的意義，從他們的相遇到相知，從夥伴到戀人，他真的懂了，千空最後看著他踏進時光機的眼神，是最後的道別。  
這就是他回到過去的最後一個任務。  
「我必須再回去。」龍水把手裡的時光機自顧自地塞進對方的手裡，毫無邏輯的舉動讓千空露出茫然的表情，然而龍水僅僅是朝著對方打了一個響指後，才繼續說道：「我還有一件事要做。」  
眼前的人比他們剛認識之初年輕上許多，但在不同的外貌下，他們卻擁有相同的靈魂，不論是在陽台邊望著他的千空，或是面前因為纏鬥而滿身灰塵的千空，龍水都想緊緊地將對方擁入懷中，然而他做出的選擇卻是深呼吸一口氣後，毫不猶豫地往直升機邁開步伐，不過龍水才沒向前走上幾步，背後就傳來千空叫住他的聲音：「我們才剛認識。」  
不，是你才剛認識我。龍水不禁勾起嘴角，帶著笑容想著。  
「我們相識已久。」他轉過身，但依舊沒有停下後退的腳步，一邊慢慢倒退著走，一邊舉起自己帶著刺青的手，向千空大喊：「只是對我來說，是多年以前；對你來說，則是多年以後。」  
龍水豎起被刺青佔據指尖的食指和中指，並著兩根手指抵在額頭旁後，對千空做出一個敬禮，直升機螺旋槳的巨大運轉聲蓋去他的聲響，但他還是張口唸出他們第一次見面說的那句話，即使聽不見聲音，他依然確定對方一定能懂。

「我們活在一個暮光世界，而黃昏時沒有朋友。」  
We're living in a twilight world, and there are no friends at dusk.

-

「我們活在一個暮光世界，而黃昏時沒有朋友。」  
We're living in a twilight world, and there are no friends at dusk.

千空望著龍水因走遠而逐漸縮小的身影，耳邊似乎還能聽見對方說這句話時的語氣，低沉而穩重的，可是他腦中想著的卻是龍水敬禮時比向他的手指，按在眉角的指尖帶著清晰的刺青記號，明顯的紋路總讓他有種似曾相似的感覺，但此時此刻，他翻遍自己的記憶，卻又想不起那股熟悉感究竟是從何而來，千空抱著手裡兩人份的時光機，目送龍水再次爬上直升機。  
被螺旋槳帶起的風聲和引擎聲充斥在耳邊，隨著直升機在天空逐漸變成一個小黑點後也跟著消退，他站在原地獨自思索著龍水剛才所說的那段話，那句話僅僅是一句暗號，但那意味著現在並不是他們第一次見面，甚至有可能已經相識已久，在屬於他的、再更遙遠的未來，才是他們真正相遇的時刻。  
他把手裡的時光機放在地上，低下頭望著自己佈滿傷痕的手掌心，腦中突然閃過的畫面讓千空剎那間瞪大了雙眼，他並非此時才注意到龍水手上的刺青，自從印度的那次會面開始，他便記得那個蔓延在對方整隻手掌的深色紋路，可是令他震驚的，卻是他在另一個、對方不該出現的地方看見那個刺青──在他拿回時光機的那個地道裡，為他打開最後一道鐵閘門的人。  
也是為他擋下本該射穿他胸膛的子彈的那個人。  
千空的腦袋此刻快速地運轉著，他試著從得到的結論中找出解決的方法，或許是他再度回到地道，憑著裡頭的時光機重新逆行，扭轉已經成真的事實，或是把時間再更往前推移，直到他能阻止不長眼的子彈穿過龍水的心臟，但最終，所有看似可行的方案都被千空一一否決，化成一句對方在最初見面時告訴他的一句話。

「發生過的事情，就是已經發生了。」  
What's happened has happened.


End file.
